Nanook of the North
Nanook of the North is a Native American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling. He is currently one half of the ECW Tag Team Champions with Papu Papu. History in ECW Original Series Nanook of the North debuted in ECW on Episode 19, defeating Sermon Bundy in his debut match. On Episode 20, Nanook competed in a first round triple threat match in a tournament for the vacant ECW YouTube Championship, defeating Gas-O and Sermon Bundy. Nanook was scheduled to compete in the tournament finals at Royal Rumble against Devin Foolhardy and an unknown opponent, but ECW was cancelled before the event. Revival When ECW returned to YouTube, Nanook of the North was one of the wrestlers to resign. On Episode 2, Nanook competed in a qualifying match for a Ladder Match at the upcoming CPV for the vacant ECW YouTube Championship. Nanook won the qualifying match, defeating Mastodon. On Episode 3, Nanook was revealed as the hand picked partner for Mark Brandle for his tag team match against Devin Foolhardy and Sermon Bundy. Nanook and Brandle won the match. On Episode 4, Nanook defeated Sermon Bundy in a singles match. At Night of Champions, Nanook competed in a 4-Way Ladder Match for the vacant YouTube Championship against Chad, Melvin Moon and the eventual winner, Torq Michaels. On Episode 5, Nanook challenged Colossus for the ECW Championship. Nanook won the match by disqualification, but didn't win the championship. After the match, Nanook was attacked by Colossus' allies in The Disciples of Apocalypse, before being helped by Tyrant and John Wayne Glover. On Episode 7, Nanook faced Prototype in a qualifying match for an upcoming Money in the Bank match at the upcoming CPV. Nanook won the qualifying match after an interference from Prototype's former tag team partner, Wesley Underhook. At No Way Out, Nanook competed in a 6-Man Money in the Bank battle royal against Tyrant, Melvin Moon, Abraham Little, Papu Papu and eventual winner, Brent. Nanook scored the first elimination, quickly eliminating Melvin Moon, before being eliminated himself by Tyrant. On Episode 10, after Tyrant's match against Scott Slyke, Tyrant was attacked by other members of the D.O.A, before Nanook and Shant came to Tyrant's aid. On Episode 11, Nanook competed in a 4-Way Elimination Match to determine the number 1 contender for the ECW Championship against Brent, Tyrant and Papu Papu. Nanook was the first eliminated after being pinned by Papu Papu after Papu hit Nanook with a Samoan Spin onto a chair. This marked the first time Nanook had been pinned in his ECW career. On Episode 12, Nanook's music played during Papu's match against Abraham Little, distracting Papu Papu, but Papu was still able to win. At the end of the show, Nanook was seen brawling with Papu Papu backstage, hinting at a heel turn for Nanook. At Royal Rumble, Nanook entered the Royal Rumble Match as the 8th entrant, lasting 1 minute 2 seconds, eliminating Piss, before being eliminated by Colossus. On Episode 13, Nanook faced Papu Papu in a singles match, which Nanook won after debuting the new version of his Call of the North finisher. After the match, Nanook offered to shake Papu's hand as a sign of respect, confirming that Nanook would remain a face, however, Papu rejected Nanook's handshake. On Episode 14, after Papu successfully defeated Biggs Smith, Taye Williams unsuccessfully tried to attack Papu while Nanook attacked Biggs. On Episode 15, after Chi-Town Slide defeated Chad in a handicap match, Nanook and Papu Papu came out to attack Chi-Town Slide, seemingly forming an alliance. On Episode 16, Papu Papu and Nanook defeated The Hannity Brothers to become the number 1 contenders for the ECW Tag Team Championships at Bad Company. At Bad Company, Nanook and Papu defeated Chi-Town Slide to win the ECW Tag Team Championships. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Call of the North/Signal to the North (Double Underhook Backbreaker Rack dropped into a Double Underhook Piledriver {2010-2017}/Inverted Death Valley Driver {2018-Present}) * Signature Moves ** Trapping Headbutts to the Opponent's Chest, followed by a Belly-To-Belly Suplex {2015-2017} ** Waist Lift Side Slam {2018-Present} * Nicknames ** "The Beast of the North" ** "The Native Warrior" * Entrance Themes ** "Indian Vision-Chirapaq-Native American-Powerful Pride-Sacred Medicine" Championships & Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current, with Papu Papu) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:Powerhouses Category:Grapplers Category:Brawlers Category:Heavyweights Category:ECW Tag Team Champions